Tiny Kong's Wild Night
by Dark-IronRose
Summary: Tiny Kong has a dream about what happened between her and Dixie that night and it caused her to have such a wild night all to herself;) Read to find out


Nightfall has come making everything in the jungle dark, but bright from the moonlight. Fireflies were circling around the same bush several times and the crickets and the frogs were filling the air with their cheerful noises. At Tiny Kong's hut, which was near the Jungle Falls, Tiny Kong was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Her light blue sweatpants was on the floor beside her bed, her hat was on her dresser as her long blonde hair was out of her usual style and it was flowing everywhere on the bed. Tiny started to jerk a little, and turned over on her side to get a little comfortable. She was whimpering just a tad, and crossing her legs to cover something up. Tiny was dreaming about that night that her and Dixie were making passionate love under the tree near the hot springs.

Tiny felt Dixie touch her clit and moaned a little louder than before. Dixie was able to get two fingers inside Tiny's wet hot pussy, and slid them in and out imitating a penis. Even with two fingers, Dixie could feel how tight Tiny's pussy was and she can't get enough of it. While fingering Tiny, Dixie took her fingers on the other hand, and rubbed Tiny's clit. Tiny couldn't help but to turn around face forward to Dixie. Tiny grabbed Dixe's head and moved her long hair, that was straight down, aside. Tiny sat down with her legs open wide, and guided Dixie to like her pussy nice and easy. Dixie took the hint and licked away.

Tiny's body started to sweat and she continued jerking in her sleep. Between her legs, she felt a tingling sensation. She was moaning soflty while dreaming the passionate night between her and Dixie Kong. It made Tiny feel great inside. Feeling her sister's big breasts press up against hers made her go crazy.

"Apparently, you liked it when I was touching them, huh sis?" Dixie said with a smirk. Dixie swam closer to Tiny Kong who was starting to get really shy about it. Dixie grabbed her sister's breasts and squeezed once more. "I couldn't resist...and I know u can resist either," Dixie said to Tiny seductively. Dixie got close and kissed Tiny on her lips. Tiny was trying to fight Dixie. Tiny knows that what they were doing was wrong. To Dixie, it was right. Dixie stopped kissing Tiny's lips, and started kissing Tiny's neck, giving it some sucks and some nibbles. Tiny was making a desperate effort to get away from Dixie, but her body gave in as she began to moan softly.

"Mmm, Dixie...What if...the others see us?" Tiny said as she moaned.

"We are deep in the jungle, Tiny. No one can hear us or see us. We will be fine. Just relax and enjoy it," Dixie said while kissing Tiny's neck. Tiny was loving it so much, she was all over Dixie Kong, kissing her with passion and feeling Dixie's body with her hands. Dixie kissed Tiny's breasts and pinched her nipples softly. "Keep going," Tiny pleaded. Dixie continued kissing and she stuck her tongue out onto Tiny's hard nipples and licked. As they moaned together, there bodies were getting even more ecstatic. Dixie Kong grabbed Tiny's hand and pulled her out of the hot springs and took her under a tree where they can make the moment even better, or in their case, wetter. Dixie had Tiny Kong pinned to the tree continuing to caress her breasts as well as her hard nipples while tiny tried not to moan too loud.

Tiny Kong proceeded on tossing and turning in her sleep. Moaning softly and arching her back as of Dixie was on top of her. Her legs spread open showing her pussy that was becoming really wet from her sexual dream. "Dixie...mmm," Tiny Kong moaned.

Tiny was still on top of Dixie, grinding deep and hard, and moaning loud. Dixie Kong placed her hands on Tiny's hips as leverage to give a little push within her thrusts. Tiny moaned while tilting her head back, and her eyes going back. Tiny leaned towards Dixie's lips, and kissed some more. Dixie ran her hands up in Tiny's top to feel her breasts and hard nipples. Their pussies were getting wetter, and wetter after each thrust.

"Ahh! Ohh! Yes! Sis, it feels so good!" Tiny wailed. Tiny could feel herself getting ready to cum. Tiny laid on top of Dixie with her head resting on Dixie's breasts as she humped. Dixie rubbed Tiny's back and kissed her neck wildly. They both began to thrust even harder and deeper making the two sided dildo slide in and out of their hot pussies. Tiny began to slam hard on the dildo, and their clits were rubbing hard against each other. Their moans and screams filled the air as they both cummed hard on the dildo and onto each other's pussies.

Tiny Kong woke up suddenly breathing heavily and sweating. Her pussy was really wet and dripping with her juices. "Why am i, all of a sudden, having a dream about what happened that night?" she thought carefully to herself. Could this dream be telling her something? Could it be the fact that maybe she did like Dixie the way Dixie liked her? Tiny Kong wasn't sure, but all she knew was that she was enjoying her tingling pussy. It made her want to masturbate so bad that she couldn't help but to rub her clit to make it even better. As she rubbed, she moaned and wailed while she blushed thinking of every dirty thought about her sister.

"Ohhhh...yeah. Mmm ah." Tiny Kong rubbed, and rubbed her clit in different motions and it was making her hot even more. She put her hand under her top, and caressed her brests with her hard nipples. She squeezed, patted, and rubbed deeply. She even gave little strokes which felt great on her chest. She placed one finger on her nipple on the right breast and swirled it around. Tiny tried to moan quietly but the feeling was so intense it was hard to stand it. She stuck two fingers inside her pussy and slowly moved them in and out. "Oh! Ahhhhh! Ehh!" Her pussy was throbbing with delight. Tiny's eyes kept rolling back as she arched her back to thrust. She continued doing her little fingering until her pussy squirted out her juices. "AHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHH!" She hollered out in pleasure. She snatched her fingers out to let her pussy squirt more out. She laid there panting hard with her sweaty body on the bed resting from her orgasm.

Tiny happened to look over and saw a banana bunch on her dresser. It gave her an idea. A sexy idea in fact. Her pussy may have squirted out what it needs to squirt out, but her sex hunger had became starvation. She wanted more. Tiny Kong got out of bed, went to her dresser, grabbed one banana from the bunch, and got back on her bed. She rubbed the banana against her clit, as she played with her breasts. "Mmm, this is nice. Didn't think a banana would make it even better," she giggled seductively. Tiny started to think about all the things she done with Dixie that night once more just for a little push. The images of Dixie being naked was so hot in her mind that Tiny was going even more crazy. She started rubbing the banana on her clit faster and harder. Her nipples were harder than before, and she was taken away by surprise. Tiny peeled open the banana that showed the soft chewy part and stuck it inside her hot wet pussy. Tiny couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was getting so dirty from just thinking about her sister, and she couldn't control it.

"Ehh! Ahhh! I can't stop! I can't stop! Its so good! Ohhhh! Dixie!" She cried out. The banana was being pushed and pulled into and from her pussy. Tiny Kong thrusted upward. She grabbed the banana with both of her hands, and thrusted hard while thinking about her cute dirty sister. She shoved the banana deep inside of her and moaned really loud. The banana was getting wet making it easy for her to push it into her really deep. She snatched the banana out really fast to make her self calm down a bit.

Tiny Kong was breathing heavily. All she could think about was Dixie, and her hot body next to hers. That banana she tossed aside was still wet from her pussy. A few minutes, Tiny Kong was humping it. She had two of her pillows underneath her with the banana sticking out between the two pillows. The banana was pointed upward for a good cause. Hehehe. Tiny was humping the soft chewy part that was sticking out from under the pillows. She was laying on the pillows moaning and screaming Dixie's name out. Her tits were showing from under her top she pulled up. Tiny Kong was really enjoying it. Her body was starting to get weak, but she kept on going.

"Ahhh! Dixie! I love you so much! Ohhhh baby!" Tiny started slamming down hard on the banana. Her furry butt was jiggling from every thrust she did and she was seconds closer to cumming. Her hands clutched down on the sheets as she humped harder. "Ohhhh! Ahhhhh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She moaned. Tiny Kong held onto her sheets as she humped really hard on the wet banana. It was about that time to release what she had been holding for a while. She slammed down so hard that she had a massive orgasm. She rose up screaming really loud which echoed throughout the entire jungle as her pussy squirted out loads of her warm cum. After a few good thrusts, Tiny laid on her pillows panting heavily. Her hot pussy released lots of cum on the banana she humped. Tiny turned over on her back, and took the banana out slowly. The banana was soaking wet with her cum.

"That felt so good. I never felt like that before...except for that one night with Dixie," Tiny said. Tiny Kong took the wet banana and played with it. Tiny Kong licked the banana and sucked it as if it was a hard penis. After another hour of sexual play, she was able to sleep for the rest of the night. Tiny was on her stomach with her face almost covered by her arms. Her lower body was covered with her sheets. Underneath the sheets, the banana she did earlier was back in her pussy getting all wet from her second time of masturbating.


End file.
